Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo
Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo is the fourth book in the Goosebumps SlappyWorld book series. It was published in 2018. The cover depicts a cyan-haired beast bursting out of a sealed crate which has the words "DO NOT FEED" engraved across it. Blurb Jordan Keppler is looking forward to a nice, quiet day at Carnival World. He may not love the scary rides like his sister, Karla, but he'll still go on them with her. But Jordan and Karla are about to experience something much more terrifying. There's a boy in a cage hidden away in a secret part of the park. And he's begging for some food. The sign next to him says PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE WEIRDO. What harm could it do, though? Jordan and Karla are about to find out what it's like to deal with an endless appetite. Plot Jordan Keppler and his sister, Karla, are spending the day in Carnival World with their parents. Karla manages to convince Jordan on going to the Tunnel of Fear, the scariest ride in Carnival World, while their parents wait outside. During the ride, the car Jordan and Karla were on stops suddenly, and the kids decide to find a way out of the tunnel. After walking for a while in the darkness, they finally make it to the outside. Unfortunately, they come out a different door, and they end up in the back of the tunnel, as opposed to the front. They begin to look for Mr. and Mrs. Keppler, but then someone calls them. They learn that the man calling is the owner of Carnival World, who introduces himself as Manny Ferber. He apologizes for the bad time the kids had to spend inside the tunnel, and gives them two candy bars to make up for the trouble. They thank him and continue searching for their parents. A few minutes later, the children find a brown-haired boy locked in a cage, in a secret part of Carnival World. There's a sign near the cage that reads "PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE WEIRDO." The boy states that his name is Robby Ferber, and that he is the son of Manny Ferber. He then begs for a bite of Robby's chocolate bar, and complains about his father, saying that he leaves Robby in the cage for all day, without giving him any food or water. Jordan reluctantly gives him some of his candy. Robby starts eating the chocolate, calmly at first, but soon begins to eat it furiously. Suddenly, he opens his mouth wide and violently vomits a huge glob of orange slime, that splashes loudly in front of Jordan and Karla. To the children's shock, Robby soon turns himself into a giant, green-furred beast. He breaks the metal bars of the cage and escapes the park, destroying everything in his way. Mr. Ferber then appears and, horrified, tells the kids that it will be almost impossible to capture the monster. Since he is a shapeshifter, he can transform himself into anyone. Everyone starts running when they see the monster, and the park soon becomes almost empty. The kids take off to find their parents, who are in the parking lot, waiting for Robby and Karla. Mr. and Mrs. Keppler wonder what is all that screaming and running about, but the kids decide not to tell, in order not to worry them. Mr. Keppler drives Jordan home and goes with his wife and daughter to the grocery shop. As soon as they leave, Jordan goes to his room, only to find Robby Ferber sitting in Jordan's bed, waiting for him. Petrified, Jordan asks why is Robby there, and Robby says he came to apologize for his behavior. Robby claims that he is actually a good kid, he only has this special "problem". He asks Jordan for some food, promising that he will control himself and won't transform into a monster this time. Jordan succumbs to Robby's request, and says that he'll see what's in the refrigerator. They go to the kitchen and Jordan handles Robby a box of cereal. Robby starts eating politely, but he then raises the box above his head and lets the cereals come sliding out into his mouth, which causes most of the cereal to miss his mouth and fall in the floor. Jordan attempts to stop him, but Robby vomits again in the kitchen pavement and turns into a monster again. He starts destroying the kitchen, breaking the cabinet doors. That's exactly when Jordan's parents arrive home, and see all the mess that went on the kitchen. But Robby suddenly disappears, and Jordan's parents only believe him when Karla says that the monster is real and that they saw him in Carnival World. Mr. Keppler decides to talk with Manny, in order to find a way to capture the monster. They drive back to the park, and are greeted by Manny, who listens to their story, and assures the family that he has already caught Robby. The Kepplers go back home and go to sleep. Later that night, Jordan is awakened by someone tapping in his bedroom window. It's Robby, who, once again, asks for some food, and reveals that the Manny who Jordan's dad talked to was actually Robby. Jordan calls his parents, but when they return to his bedroom, Robby was gone. The next day, Manny Ferber runs into Jordan and Karla while they walk to school, and gives them small cards with his phone number, so that they could give him a call if they were in danger. When they arrive at school some minutes later, Jordan enters his classroom and finds out that it's oral presentation day; the students have to tell the class a true story about something that happened to them. Jordan decides to tell his friends and teacher about what happened the day before, at Carnival World. Ms. Foreman, Jordan's teacher, introduces Liam Nathan, a new kid in school, to the class, and tells him to sit next to Jordan, who starts to suspect that he is actually Robby. Jordan is the first to be called to tell his story. He begins telling it, and he notices that Liam is pretty interested in his story, which makes Jordan distrust him even more. Soon after he tells the monster part of the story, his teacher asks him to stop, since they had to tell a true story. Several other children do their presentations, and lunchtime arrives. Jordan was about to talk to Liam, to tell him that Jordan knew that he was Robby, but then he hears Ms. Foreman asking for food. He turns back, shocked, and watches as a girl from his class handles a cupcake to Ms. Foreman. She then begins to vomit another glob of orange goo and transforms into a monster. Jordan runs into Robby and tries to attack, only to get his pants ripped off by the furious claws of the green beast. The monster runs outside. Jordan calls his mother, asking if she could bring him clothes, and when she arrives, several police officers were in the school, asking multiple questions to the kids in Jordan's class and their parents. A few hours later, Jordan and Karla are going home, when they hear Liam Nathan calling them. It is then revealed that Liam was actually Robby, who tells Jordan that he must feed him and take care of him, since "he is now Robby's protector." Robby orders Jordan to invite him to dinner, and swears that nothing bad will happen. The siblings try to decline, but Robby threatens to hurt them with his monster strength. Later that day, Mr. Keppler was making a barbecue in the backyard, when "Liam" starts picking meat directly of the griller. He starts to eat it, which causes him to vomit and turn into a monster again. He escapes the Kepplers' house and goes away. Jordan then figures out how exactly they will capture the monster. His plan is, the next day there will be a picnic at Carnival World, for Jordan's class, with lots of food. Robby won't be able to resist all that food and will surely show up in the picnic. When he appears, Manny Ferber, who will be hidden behind some bushes, will throw a strong net over Robby. The next day, Jordan and his classmates were at the picnic, and Jordan was worrying because Robby was taking too long to appear. Jordan's teacher later ends the picnic and decide to go try some rides, starting with the Tunnel of Fear, where Jordan finds Robby. Robby turned himself into a perfect copy of Jordan, and pretends that he is the actual Jordan, causing Mr. Ferber to throw a net over the genuine Jordan, instead of Robby. Mr. Ferber puts Jordan in a cage and leaves him there, thinking that he was actually Robby. Jordan is now stuck in the cage, begging for some food to the people that pass by. Audiobook Trivia *The title of this book is likely an allusion to the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, Please Don't Feed the Vampire! and possibly to the short story called Please Don't Feed the Bears. *Unlike the previous SlappyWorld books, this one doesn't feature an epilogue from Slappy. **Coincidentally, Slappy only makes two interruptions in the story, while in the previous books he interrupts about four times. *This book references Cheerios, Double Stuf Oreos, Motown, Fruit Roll-Ups, iPads, Fender guitars, and Converse's Chuck Taylor All-Stars. *The first two chapters of this book were used as the preview in the physical release of Revenge of the Invisible Boy instead of the book that should follow, Diary of a Dummy. Category:Goosebumps SlappyWorld Category:Books Released in 2018 Category:Monsters Category:Amusement Park Category:Slappy Category:Transformations Category:America Category:Schools Category:Teachers Category:Living Toys Category:Living dummies